Harry Potter & His Saiyan Blood
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves in the most insane life changing experience in their lives. And all they did was work together to save one guy who's not even from Earth. Dumbledore Bash. Only getting started. Weasley bash, depends on who it is. T for safety. Fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I have a new story for you. I couldn't help it since there is only other one with Bardock on the list of characters that you see. One problem though. I think it's either in French of Spanish. I'm leaning on French. If I'm wrong then so what, at least I guessed. Not to mention, this one has been on my brain for months. If I mess up something I apologize. This is my first fic with Harry Potter. And I don't know much about the Goblet of Fire. If you don't like it, then oh well, at least I got it out there. Hope you do like it. I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch.1 "An Unexpected Team-up"**

Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, was walking through the Forbidden Forrest. He didn't know he was doing that though. He was too nervous about fighting a dragon, that he was going to have to fight two days from now. Had he been more aware of his surroundings, he would've avoided this place. He might have even noticed someone tailing him.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's rival since first year. He decided to follow Potter and see what he would do. He knew that Harry and Ron had a falling out since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry clamed that he didn't do it, but Weasley didn't believe him. It did make since that he wouldn't do it without his best friend tagging along. Plus he didn't have the skill or knowledge to do so. Still he loved to torture Potter though. So he was going to enjoy it while he could.

He honestly didn't know why he decided to follow him this far into the Forrest. He hated this place. Plus they weren't even allowed in here. There were so many things that could kill you in there it wasn't funny. In fact, it wasn't funny to begin with. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like something was calling him. Telling him to follow Harry. It was almost like he was under the Imperius Curse, but without the bliss.

Neither of them knew how long they were in there for, but they suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. It sounded like it wasn't far away. Harry took off like a shot still unaware that Malfoy was on his tail. He too followed the sound, and they made their way to the source.

As to not make too much noise, and get his attention. Draco quietly went behind Harry where he was looking at the poor victim of what appeared to be the Cruciatus Curse. And put his hand over his mouth.

Harry struggled behind him to brake free until Draco finally whispers into his ear, "What are doing Potter? Are you really in that big of a hurry to die?"

Draco then removed his hand from Harry's mouth, and to say that Potter was surprised was clearly an understatement. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing Potter. But that isn't important right now. Who is that guy any way?" he asked. They both saw this guy. He looked human enough. The man had black hair, but it was wild, spiky, and sticking out everywhere. He was well toned, and very handsome. He had a scar on his left cheek that was in the shape of an "X." He had tanned skin, and he was in nothing but his black underwear. You could see the cuts and burses on him. And you couldn't tell his eye color because his eyes were closed in pain.

The man who was torturing him pulled his wand away, and the spiky haired man still convulsed a little before finally being able to relax a bit. Then the man said in a very thick Russian accent. "I am only going to be asking one more time. How did you get here?"

"I told you already, I don't know!" the man said in pain and anger.

"Alright, then what are you? Your obviously not human!"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to torture you some more."

"Isn't that Kararoff?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Yes it is." Draco said in shock. If they were caught, then he and his family would get in to a lot of trouble.

"Hold it Igor." rang the voice of Alsator Moody.

"Ah, if it isn't 'Mad Eye' Moody. Or should I say, Barty Crouch Jr?" the Drumstrang headmaster asked with a twisted smile on his face.

'_What?'_ the boys thought at the same time. Then it struck Harry.

"Pollyjuice." he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm surprised you know I'm alive. I didn't come alone though." he said as someone who Harry hated, more then Malfoy, came out of the shadows with him.

"Who is that?" Draco asked, in the same whispered tones that he and Harry have been using, since they started talking in that area.

"Peter Pettigrew. The real secret keeper for my parents. He ratted them out. He killed all those muggles. And he ruined my life." Harry quietly growled.

"He did it? Not Sirius Black?" Draco asked in shock, to which Harry nodded in response. To think that his mother's cousin was innocent the whole time. The Ministry didn't give him a trail. And it was Dumbledore who was at the front of it. He's going to have to inquire about this to his father. And if he asks why, he'll tell him the truth. That it just might lead to something that can crush Dumbledore's reputation.

"What is this a reunion?" the man on the ground asked in jest. "I'll leave you boys alone if you want to talk, and talk about old times."

"I don't think so, Bardock." Karkaroff said in anger, "Tell me what we want to know, and I'll give you a quick and painless death. Now what are you?"

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked Draco.

"'We' Potter? What do you mean 'We?"

"Well we can't let them do this to him."

Draco had to think about this. If he didn't help then Harry would fight them and most likely loose. Or he could win and tell Dumbledore everything and getting him in more trouble and loose house points. If he got caught helping Harry. Then he and his family were going to get it big time. But, if they were quick and precise. Then they could save him and he not get caught.

"Alright, but we will have to do this with speed and precision. You know the stunning charm?" the blond Slithern asked.

"Yes I do." The black haired Griffindor replied.

"Then we use it on them. I'll take Karkaroff, you take Crouch, then we both take Pettigrew and we grab…Bardock, and run." Draco said, he had to struggle with the name for a few seconds. It's not a name you hear everyday.

"Alright on the count of three." said Harry.

"Wait, is it going to be 'One, two, three,' then we go? Or 'One, two, three, go,' then we go?"

"The first one. Sooner the better. At least we cleared that up."

"Alright. One." Draco said.

"Well if your not going to say anything," sneered Igor.

"Two." said Harry.

"Then I'll have to continue with this…"

"Three." they both said. They both sprang into action both hitting the stunner at Karkaroff and Crouch. But Wormtail dodged both the stunners pointed at him. He didn't know who was firing. So he did what he thought best at the time. He pulled out Voldamort's wand, and shouted out the first curse he could think of.

"**BOMBARDA**!" he shouted. Which caused the two young wizards to be thrown back several feet.

While the boys were trying to get up, Bardock stood up and hit Wormtail lightly at the back of his neck. Knocking the traitor out.

"You boys alright?" he asked, as he stumbled his way to them.

"We're fine. But what about you?" Harry said as he finally stood up only to realize one thing.

"What's up with your eyes?" Draco asked.

Before he could answer he collapses.

"We have to get him to Hogwarts." Harry said as he tried to pick him up.

"And what are we going to say? If we tell the truth, then we'll loose points for both our houses."

"We'll just say… We… Found him at the edge of the Forrest."

"And what if he doesn't wake up before we can tell him the cover story?" Draco asked as he finally joined his rival with picking him up.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. Merlin's beard! He's got a tail!" Draco then looked at the man's back to see a brown monkey like tail sticking out of the bottom of his spine.

"What is he?"

"I don't know Draco. An alien?"

"Do you think he might be an alien wizard?"

"Not sure. He might be though."

"Potter, please tell me you got as cut up as I did, because of that guy."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't get cut up. I say we hide them from Madam Pomfery. We don't want anyone finding out about this."

"I'm just glad we don't have any more classes today."

"Same here Malfoy, same here."

After some time the two Hogwarts students made their way back to he school. Luckily for them, Bardock woke up as they reached the edge of the Forrest. They then told him the cover story and they make their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to clean up before they brought Bardock to Madam Pomfery.

"Why are we in here again Potter?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't want anyone knowing that we got into a fight with Death Eaters. We are both a mess, and we're going to need to transfigure a few things on own robes to make them look like we didn't get into a fight. Not to mention, our arms are covered in his and our blood." Harry replied as he washed his face and arms. He then preformed some transfiguration spells to fix his Hogwarts robes. Draco then followed suit cleaning himself up, and fixing his robes as well.

"Um, what is that," Bardock asked as he pointed to Myrtle. "I wouldn't ask if I could see."

"Yet you knew I was there? How did you manage to pull that off?" she asked.

"I can sense things. Don't ask me how. It started awhile back. I'm Bardock"

"My name is Myrtle. I died here fifty years ago."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Maybe we can talk about this later. For now we need to get him to Madam Pomfery. I'll see you again, Myrtle." Harry said as he and Malfoy grabbed the staggering tailed man. They then proceed to take him to the Medical wing.

…

"What happened?" Madam Pomfery asked the unusual trio.

"I was trying to fight a tyrant that threatened my people, but I failed. Then the next thing I know, I find myself here, as in this planet. Then I find myself being asked who I was, and where I came form. All I gave him was my name, that was it. Nothing else." he said as he was placed onto a bed and the healer did her digonistese spells.

"And that's not the half of it." he said as she continued her scan.

"And what is 'the half of it?'" she asked.

"Well, the rest of it is this. He used the Imperius curse on me, fought that off easy. Then he used the Cruciatus Curse. Man that hurt."

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"He said his name was Karkaroff, and that he's a Death Eater. And if I told him everything he wanted to know, he would make my death swift. The guy even tried to enter my mind, I guess my Occlumency was too strong for him. Then again I'm used to keeping up mental barriers. That's why he tried for the Cruciarus Curse." he said casually.

"How long had this been going on for?"

"I don't know, quite awhile I guess." he shrugged, "But when he finally stopped long enough for a 'Barty Crouch Jr.' to show up. Apparently he pollyjuiced himself to look like Alastor Moody. And then apparently he didn't come alone either. Someone else was there. Peter Pettigrew was his name."

Harry and Draco just looked at him in shock, they told him none of the spell names or the name of the traitor of the Marauders, or the name of the potion. How did he know any of it?

"They were talking for a bit, and before Karkaroff continued to make me feel like I was being hit by Frieza's Death ball again, I beat the snot out of them with muggel hand-to-hand combat."

"How did you get here then?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know how long I was wandering in there for before I heard those two arguing about something. I think it was about the Triwizard Tournament. Anyway, I couldn't take holding my own weight anymore and I collapsed. One of them saw me, and they both carried me here." he concluded.

"Just what exactly are you, that you have a tail?" she finally asked.

"I'm what's called a Saiyan."

"You're an alien aren't you sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes I am."

At that moment Dumbledore walked in and saw the strangest sight he'd even seen. Draco and Harry standing side by side. Not one of them saying a bitter word to the other. With a very strange looking man with a tail. He decided to use passive Legilimency on him but could not get in. Bardock turned his head to face him.

"And who is this?" Bardock asked. He could tell he was trying to get into his mind. He didn't like him one bit.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. And the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." he said introducing himself with the usual air that he'd use to get people to trust him. Bardock could see right through him, but chose not to reveal that just yet.

"My name is Bardock. I'm a third class Saiyan warrior from what used to be Planet Vegeta. Which is now a bunch of floating rubble in space. I don't know how I got to this planet, but I do know that I'm gonna be stuck here at least until my wounds heal. I just hope that my eyes can heal as well. And if it wasn't for these kids then I'd probably still be stuck at the edge of the Forrest." he said. He didn't want to reveal too much, but he had to reveal a few things so he could earn his trust.

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that. Harry, Draco both of your houses get ten points for bringing him in here safely. And another twenty points for working together as well. Now, why don't you boys get yourselves something to eat? It's almost time for dinner."

Both boys nodded and headed out.

"So Potter, what are you going to do about the first challenge?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed as he looked at the Slytheren, "I plan on using my strengths agents a dragon."

"A dragon? Well, I guess that would be testing you daring now would it? Are you nervous?"

"Yes I am. I just hope it my plan works. I was walking out there because of nerves."

"I see, I know you didn't put your name in there."

"You knew?"

"Yes I did, I just like seeing you squirm like that. Sorry."

Harry was shocked to hear that from Draco's lips.

"Also, before I forget. Have you ever heard of a Pensieve?"

"No I haven't."

"A Pensieve is something that views memories that are extracted by magic. You said that Black was innocent? Well the proof is in your head."

"Why didn't Dumbledore say anything about it the night Sirius almost got the Dementor's kiss?"

"This is why I don't like Dumbledore. He likes to hide things, and likes to keep things from others in from others for his own personal gain. And now your just beginning to see it."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He never thought that Dumbledore was doing something like that to him. Draco was right back in second year. Dumbledore really was the worse thing to happen to Hogwarts.

"Who would've thought that an unexpected team-up would lead to this?"

"I don't know, look I'm going to eat with Crabbe and Goyle. I say we should meet up somewhere afterwards to help you bring it out."

"How does the Chamber of Secrets sound?"

Good, where is it?"

"It's at Myrtle's bathroom."

"Oh brother. While we're eating, I'll write to my father and see if he can't make an enquiry at the Ministry that can benefit the both of us. You getting your godfather's name cleared, and soiling Dumbledore's reputation at the same time. We'll make two copies of the memory, and give one to Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter?"

"Yeah, it'll get her off your back."

"I see your point. I only have one question though. What's the catch?"

"The memories of that night are all I need." Draco concluded as they reached the door, "Besides, your godfather is my mother's cousin."

"Are you serious?"

Draco smiled as he couldn't help but pull a joke on his own godfather. "As our potions professor." they both laughed at that joke that the Heir Malfoy pulled.

"I just hope Snape doesn't catch on to that. I'll catch you later then." Harry then went to the Gryfindor table and Draco to Slythern.

It was thankfully an uneventful dinner as word didn't spread about what happened yet. Everyone was talking about how the challenge was the day after tomorrow. Harry decided to say something to Hermione. The one friend that he had that he could trust.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something." Harry finally said.

"What is it Harry?" his fellow Griffindor asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Pensieve?"

"Yes, they allow one to see a memory of someone else. Why are you asking?"

"I think I should deliver a Pensieve to Rita Skeeter from the night we discovered the truth about Serious."

"But why?"

"Because I don't think Dumbledore's going to do anything to help him in clearing his name. It's about time I took matters into my own hands. Also, do you want to know why there are a few people missing from the feast hall?"

"What happened?" she asked leaning closer as to not allow anyone else to hear.

"Draco and I fought a few Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forrest."

"You did what?" she whispered in shock and surprise. "How could you work with him?"

"Well it was either him, or no one because it was just me, Malfoy, and Bardock, who is now in Madam Pomfery's care."

"Bardock?" she asked as her face twisted in confusion, "Who is that, and why does his name sounds like a vegetable pun?"

"It does?"

"Yes, it sounds like 'burdock' which is a root vegetable. The Chinese use it in things like soup."

"Wow. That's crazy. The things is he's not ever human. He said that he's a Saiyan."

"What is a Saiyan?"

"I'm not really sure, but he is an alien." he said as decided to get a little more to eat since he didn't feel quite as full as he would like at the moment.

Meanwhile at the Slithern table Draco was feeling the same thing. He didn't know why he didn't feel as full as he should, and decided to keep going for awhile longer. It was another five minuets before he finished, and he went ahead to the bathroom he and Harry were at earlier that day. Harry then met with him two minuets later. As they made their way to the Basilisk corpse Harry thought that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

That thought quickly left in a matter of moments as they quickly got to work on how to use the charm. Harry then created two copies of the same memory from that night. Harry held on to one to give to Rita Skeeter, and Draco took the other to be delivered to his father to clear Sirius. Both boys went back to their dorms, fell onto their beds, and fell into a deep sleep.

Bardock on the other hand had retold the tale of what happened to him in the Forrest, shortly after Harry and Draco's departure. All while being treated for all his wounds, and his eyes were being treated by an experimental spell that not a lot of healers knew about. His eyes were wrapped up in bandages, but he still knew where the window was. He felt tired and need to sleep. The last thing that went through the Saiyan's mind before he drifted to sleep was, _'I wonder if this is the planet that Kakarot's supposed to go to? Because if it is, then perhaps I can find him.'_ he then fell into a deep sleep.

While the three sleep peacefully something was happening inside them. Their DNA had mixed and now were changing all three of them. That day was only the beginning of a different history then what Dumbledore wanted.

**And that's it for now. Next chapter Harry is going to face the dragon. Hope you liked it. Please review, and God bless you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone. I'm getting to this one faster then I thought. Well here it is. I don't own either original story. Please support both. This fic was inspired by Stallion6 of Deviantart's Harry and The Sever Sword. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 2 Harry Fights a Dragon**

The next morning, neither of the three would wake up no matter what everyone tried. Even Albus tried with the Elder wand. Nothing worked! They had to give up and hope that Harry wake up before his first task or he would loose his magic.

...

Within Bardock's mind he saw a strange creature standing in a void of white.

"You should be dead." Said the creature, as it kept it's back facing the Saiyan warrior. It's voice was low and rasppy, yet ominess.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked.

"I am Death." It then turned around to reveal it's hideous form. It looked like a ghoul but then transformed itself into a handsome young man with silvery gray hair and blue eyes. His voice also changed to something that matched his new looks."But you can call me 'Morty.'"

"What? Morty?"

"Yes, but the only reason your not dead is because Destiny said that you fell into her jurisdiction."

"Who's Destiny?"

"We all have our jobs. Mine to to take souls to the other world where they are to be judged by King Yemma. Destiny's job it to guide people to their destiny. It's rare for our paths to cross, but when they do, she often wins. Just like with you. And the last time we has a mutual agreement was with Harry Potter."

"So why am I here?" He demanded.

"You are here because while she saw that I was finally going to win one for the first time in three-hundred years... She struck a deal with me that allows the both of us to win. She's really determened to win these. Especially since there's a proficy about you."

"Meaning?"

"You are to help Harry James Potter collect the soul fragments of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Though he's better known by another name. Voldemort."

"Soul fragments?"

"Yes he's split his soul into several pieces. The diary he had was destroyed near the end of Harry and Daco's second year. And no they never worked well together before you showed up. Back on topic. You also need to seek out the other fragments. They are better known as Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"They were created by Herpo the Foul. It keeps one from dying so you can see why I personally hate that."

"Yes I do."

"Anyway, the book you don't have to worry about. But you do however have to destroy the other soul fragments. You can kill them with a Basilisk fang, a Fend Fire, the Gobblins, or the Sword of Godric Griffindor. Now these things are the following things that hold his soul." He then created images of each one of them.

"Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowana Ravenclaw's Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, and I hate to say this one because I like the boy. He really got Voldy good. Harry Potter."

"Harry? You mean the kid who along side Draco helped me get away from the Death Eaters? That Harry?"

"Yes, it happened after his mother was killed. He was accidentally turned into one by the Dark Lord himself. For him either have him go to the Goblins, or have him walk into a killing curse."

"I think I'll have him see the Goblins about it." He said.

"I figured as much. But you must do this before the end of the century. Otherwise I'll have you killed in a rather nasty and dishonorable way."

"Well looks like I have my work cut out for me then don't I? Seeing as I don't even know where the rest of them are."

"Your a psychic Bardock. You'll figure them out. Not to mention your new abilities will be an even bigger help."

"Well I'm...wait? New powers?"

"You'll see. Farewell Bardock. I'll inform you if he makes anymore of them. I hope not."

...

Bardock awoke in confusion. He didn't know where he was, or why he couldn't see anything. But then after a few moments he remembered that he was in Hogwarts, and still had bandages around his face.

"Your awake. Thank Merlin." He heard Madam Pomfrey say, while he was cocking an eyebrow in confusion about this Merlin guy. It wasn't like she could see it.

"I'll take them off of you then since you were asleep all day yesterday, and I need to see how your eyes are doing."

"Wait a minuet... I was out all day yesterday?"

"Yes you were." She said as she began to remove the bandages around his eyes. "Along with Harry and Draco."

_'Could this be a coincidence?'_ He asked himself. He immediately noticed that he could see as the bandages were being removed from his eyes, as he could see light.

"How are they doing?" He asked as the bandages came completely off. He could see very clearly. It was like he was never blinded at all. "By the way, it worked. I think my vision's back to one-hundred present. Maybe even better."

"Really now?" She said looking into his onyx eyes. She was shocked to see them at such a color. "That's an interesting color. I'll inform my contacts that it worked very well for you. Harry and Draco are still sleeping, but I hope it won't be long for Harry. Today's the first challenge. And if he doesn't peripatetic then he'll loose his magic."

"I see." He said, but before he could continue his mussing. A woman with really thick glasses walked in.

"It's you! You are the one with the third eye. I can feel it!" The woman said shocking Bardock.

"How did you..." Bardock began when Poppy shushed the woman.

"Not now Sybil." She hisses quietly. "Alastor's resting."

"The real one I assume?" Bardock asked.

"Yes. After you told us about Igor the others, they searched for them and Karkroff is in Azkaban right now thanks to you." The healer said as she checked on other things with him.

"And I assume that Moody wasn't doing too well."

"It could've been worse. Though Barty Sr. is facing Azkaban as well for using an unforgivable on his own son, and keeping him in his home when he should be dead."

"And what about you? I bet you've been up all night trying to make sure Alastor's alright."

"Yes." She said rubbing her baggy eyes.

"I need to speak to you about something important." Sybil said urgently.

"Alright, we'll talk later." Bardock said. At that moment they heard a grown from another bed. "Harry?"

"You have a good ear." She said as she checked up on him.

"What is it?" He asked the Divination professor.

"I know you were spared by Death himself, to complete a task for him and Destiny." She said causing the Saiyan's eyes to widen.

"How did you know about that?"

"I too possess the third eye, but it's not like yours. I Owled a woman that I know can help you with your new sight. She'll help you...I hope."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Baba. She is the greatest seer of our time. But she uses her magic in the presents of muggles, so she could get into trouble if any Aurors got to her. But she makes sure that she is well protected."

"I see... You think she'll help me out?"

"One can only hope."

"Bardock, can you come here please?" The Healer asked. Sybil left as he got up and walked over to where she and Harry were. He was shocked to see the boy had a tail whipping around his body. He wasn't wearing his glasses so his brilliant green eyes looked at the saiyan for answers.

"What the heck?" Bardock asked.

"I was going to ask you what happened here since he's got a tail like you do." Poppy said assuming he knew what happened.

"What about Draco?" Bardock asked. They then heard the Malfoy boy groan as well. The two adults walked over to Draco's bed and saw that he too had a tail.

"I don't think you want your father hearing about this." Madam Pomfrey said in shock.

"No way do I want to. What did you do to me?" He said pointing a finger at Bardock.

"Look I don't know what happened I'm just as confused as you are right now, and your not the only one, Harry's got a tail too."

Draco then looked across the way to see Harry with at tail as well. Shrugging to say that he the question of what happened either.

"I say we figure this out later, and get something to eat. We were out all day yesterday." Bardock said getting shocked looks from both boys.

"Well I don't think that'll be a bad idea. You just need some cloths, that's all." She said as she walked over to a closet that had some neatly folded clothing, handing it to Bardock. "Harry, even though I don't want to you have to go out there today. I want you to keep your magic. I'm sure you two want to go as well. But the moment that the first task is finished I want you here so I can check up on you. You too Draco. I'm sure you want to see Harry during the task. And don't you worry about a thing, I won't tell anyone about the extra limbs. Not even Dumbledore."

"You boys may want to wrap your tails around your waist, that way you can keep your balance. and no on will know either." Said Bardock. Doing as they were told they wrapped their tails around their waists and proceeded waited for Bardock to get dressed so they could take him to the Feast Hall.

...

Three belches could be heard early in the morning. They were loud enough to wake the dead. The Gray Lady and several other ghosts saw the three culprits and couldn't believe their eyes. It was Harry, Draco, and the new guy Bardock that they heard about from Myrtle. Bardock had already told them about what they were now, and what they could do.

"I just remembered that I need to grab the memory from the top of my chest of draws." Harry said to himself as he made his way to his common room.

"I have to get dressed. I'm still in my night cloths." Draco said making his way to his common room.

"And I'm left here without a guide." Bardock said as he crossed his arms wearing his new attire. He was wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans.

"Excuse me sir?" He heard a voice say to him. He looked around and saw no one until he looked down. "Dobby was wondering if you ate all the food?"

"I didn't eat all of it. About one third. It was really good."

"Dobby thanks you sir. Dobby helped make the food this morning. Dobby is curious though. Are you a Saiyan?"

"How did you know about that?" He asked quietly. "Let's have a seat." He said directing his attention to the tables where Harry ate at.

"Dobby know this because of your tail sir."

"How do you know about the saiyans?"

"Dobby knows because Dobby was told about them by his father. And he was told by his father...and Dobby thinks you get the point sir."

"I do in a way. But how long ago was it?"

"Very long ago sir, long before Hogwarts ever got it's start. You must tell Dobby, did your blood mix with a wizard's?"

"Yeah..."

The house elf gasped in suprize. "Then it is you. You will help defeat one Dark Lord and reveal another."

"What so you mean?"

"Long has it been foretold among the house elves, and many other different magical creatures that the saiyans would return."

"Okay. Um. Dobby? I need you to answer me something. What happens when the blood of a saiyan and the blood of a wizard were to mix?"

"Then they would gain more power then ever thought possible form either race. The saiyan would have magic, and the wizard would have great physical power."

"So then I'm a wizard?"

"Your a saiyan bloodbonded to a wizard." At that moment the students began to walk in. "Dobby must go now and help the other elves make more food. Could Dobby ask for your name sir?"

"Yes you can, and it's Bardock." And with that Dobby snapped his fingers and it was like he evaporated away.

"Excuse me?" He heard a young boy ask. He looked up and saw a young man with messy black hair like Harry's. "Nevil Longbottom. Why are you sitting here?"

"Well it's not like I was sorted into a house. I'm completely neutral to the four houses, and two extra schools here." He said lightheartedly. "I'm Bardock by the way." He then took the boys hand as he finally made his introduction.

After some time, he got to know a lot of the kids in the three schools. He even spoke with the teachers, but he kept quiet about all the things that he had learned about from Dobby and Sybil.

That was until he was jumped by Harry's female friend Hermione Granger. Thanks to his psychic powers he could tell that she was trustworthy with the information.

...

"So what kind of dragons are they going to have to fight?" Hermione asked Bardock. He decided to sit with the Griffindors.

"I don't know. I wasn't in there when it happened. I wished him luck, told him to trust his instincts, and left."

"How was he?" She asked him. She was concerned for her best friend.

"He was nervous, but excited at the same time. It's the challenge that excites us."

"Hello and welcome to the first triwizard tournament since 1792!" They heard Bagman say. "Now because two of the origonal judges are in Azkaban we had to have them replaced by the deputy headmaster of Drumstrang Institute, Alex Rowanoff. And the Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Let it tournament begin!"

That's when the Swedish Short-Snout came in. When the cannon blast was heard, Cedric Diggory then came running out. He tranfugured a rock into a dog, and was halfway to his objective, the golden egg. When she fired at him and he got the egg, and there wasn't a single burn on him. Many cheered.

The scours for Cedric were:

_Madame Maxine: Seven_

_Dumbledore: Eight_

_Rowanoff: Five_

_Bagman: Seven_

_Fudge: Six _

"Nice work Cedric." Bardock said as he clapped along with the others.

Then came the Common Welsh Green. The cannon went off again and Fleur Delacour comes out. She puts the dragon to sleep, and as she was retrieving the golden egg. The dragon snorted on her and her clothing caught on fire. She put it out and headed out.

"Well that could've been a nasty burn had she not thought on her feet." Bardock said as he clapped for the only female champion.

The scours for Fleur were:

_Madame Maxine: Ten_

_Dumbledore: Seven_

_Rowanoff: Five_

_Bagman: Six_

_Fudge: Six _

"So their headmistress is being byast I see." Bardock added.

Then it was the Chinese Fireball next. The cannon goes off again, and out comes Viktor Krum. He uses the Conjunctivitis Curse and that makes the mother destroy the real eggs by accadent. And making a foul smell that almost made Draco vomit. Bardock too.

"His scores are going to suffer because of that." Bardock gagged, as Krum got his egg.

The scores for Viktor were:

_Madame Maxine: Five_

_Dumbledore: Five_

_Rowanoff: Ten_

_Bagman: Six_

___Fudge:_ Five

Then the Hungarian Horntail came out. The cannon goes off one more time, and Harry walks out with confidence and a smirk on his face.

"Trust my instincts." He said to himself. The dragon then lunged at him, but he dodged it like it was nothing. "Is that the best you can do? That was a snail's pace." He taunted. The dragon then responded by breathing fire at him, and he pridefully took it on.

"HARRY!" Ron called out.

"He's okay, he's still alive." Bardock said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Harry was then revealed to have no burns on him.

"How did he do that?" Harmonie asked.

"He's trusting his instincts." Bardock replied. That's when she started to try and hit him with her tail. He dodged it and Bardock destroyed the rocks before they could hit anyone in the stands.

_'Common Harry, you can do it.'_ Draco cheered in his mind_._

"That's it. Common mum. That's it. Leave the nest. I'll just take the one that doesn't belong." Harry said as he quickly swiped the egg at extremely high speeds. He then found that the dragon was going to throw fire at him. And if he dodged like he was planing. It would hit Draco and his friends. And Bardock was clutching his head for some reason. He knew what he had to do. He got up colse to the dragon before it could launch it's deadly breath, and gave it an uppercut, he then roared like an animal, and it reverberated across the arena and beyond.

The dragon backed away in fear and respect. She wanted to stay away from him. The crowd was in shock except for Bardock as he finally came out of the vision that he had.

The scores for Harry were:

_Madame Maxine: 8_

_Dumbledore: 8_

_Rowanoff: 7_

_Bagman: 9_

_Fudge: 10_

...

"I don't believe it Harry! You did it!" Hermione congratulated back in the common room. He had just returned form Madam Pomfrey's care again, and saw nothing wrong with the boy. Same with Draco. Harry and Ron had also reconciled.

"Thanks, I didn't even need my broom." Harry said.

The portrait swung open to reveal Bardock entering the common room.

"Hay Bardock, what are you doing here?" Asked Nevil, as many of the students agreed with the question.

"I don't know why, but the headmaster thought it would be best to sort him." Said the head of Griffindor House as she walked in behind him.

"So does that mean..."

"Yes Mr. Potter. You are looking at the newest member of Griffindor House. And the oldest to be sorted into a house." That caused many cheers in the common room and he was welcomed with open arms.

...

That night after the failed attempt of hearing the message, where the saiyan and the bloodbonded wizard were both withering in pain on the floor, leaving it to Ron to shut it. Harry had to ask one question to him in private.

"Why did Dumbledore sort you?"

"He wanted me sorted, because he didn't want me with you and Draco. He knows how strong of a team you could be together. And I'll just ruin everything for him."

"You read his mind for that didn't you?"

"Well while his ability to keep humans out of his head is strong. He doesn't know how to get into a saiyan's head or keep them out. I never had the chance to ask this morning, but how did you feel?"

"Better then I think I've ever felt in my life. I don't need my glasses. I'm stronger, faster, and my head just feels less cluttered, and more orgionzed." He said in an excited tone.

"I'm glad. Let's get some shut eye. We both need it."

"Your right. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Good night."

...

Albus was sitting in his office. He was rubbing his temples. What the heck happened to Harry to make him that strong? And why did Bardock get sorted into Griffindor of all houses? Why not Ravenclaw, or Huffelpuff? Those two would've been great. And he wouldn't have this headache. He just hoped that Ron would do as he said. He had to or his family would no longer have his protection.

"I do hope this doesn't turn out badly. I need Harry to trust me and do what I say. I'd hate to do to him what I had to do to you." He told his bird. He bound that phoenix to himself long ago using dark magic. Bound to him even in death. So he would have to will him to someone one day. But that won't be for a long time.

"How did he do that though?" He asked himself. "To do that he would have to be an animal... Or maybe a Saiyan. He wasn't wearing his glasses. Yes, he must have somehow become a wizard bloodbonded to that saiyan. I must check my personal library."

**Uh oh he's onto something here. What are they gonna do now? Well I hope you enjoyed this newest installment of the story. Thanks for reading, please review, and God bless you.**


End file.
